Too Many
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Henry has a very complicated family tree already. Two moms, grandparents that are probably physically younger than their daughter and an evil step great-great grandma who's an evil sorceress that even Rumplestiltskin worries about. Now this guy who is supposed to be his dad comes along. Wasn't his family confusing enough? A short ficlet.


Too Many

_After watching this weeks Once Upon a Time episode I decided to write something. This is the result. Having that been said, this doesn't have much to do with the Queen of Hearts. It is an uber-short ficlet about Henry and his too many parents. This is set in the near future when Cora and Hook are no doubt causing problems and Henry's father decides to make an appearance.  
_

_I don't one anything but my ideas.  
_

* * *

Henry was usually sure about most things. He was rarely ever confused and he always had faith that everything would turn out right.

But he had to admit that this was ridiculous.

It was confusing enough with Regina and Emma competing to be his mom. He loved them both but Regina had the unfortunate characteristic of being evil so he had latched on to Emma a tiny bit more. Then Regina had tried to kill Emma, Emma went missing, Regina started reforming, Emma came back... It was hard to know where he was supposed to be during all this.

Then there was his grandparents. Charming had basically stepped in as the dad he had never had. He had gotten him a horse, offered a place for him to stay and was teaching him how to sword fight. Snow was nice to him as well with her unconditional love and protection- Almost like _another_ mom. Because of their age, the two were closer to being parents to him than grandparents. Or maybe a cool aunt and uncle. Henry wasn't sure how to classify them.

At least his step great-great grandmother/grandmother was easy to designate as monster.

He wasn't used to having so many relatives. For as long as he'd grown up, he had only had Regina. Now she was always there, but back in the shadows and wanting to be in the light. Henry wasn't sure how to balance everyone, he didn't know how to share his time and love between them all equally. He didn't know if he was supposed to. He was completely in the dark about how to care for everyone who now cared for him.

Adding a random father into the picture did not help.

Henry was kind of mad at Emma, more annoyed actually. He didn't appreciate her lying to him about the identity of his father. It was kind of his right to know. But, Emma had gone on one of her 'protect Henry' kicks that every adult in Storybrooke was so found of. He hated when they did that. He didn't want protected, he could handle himself. It insulted him that they thought he was so weak.

He could have handled knowing that his father was a con who got Emma in jail. It wasn't a nice story, or something that would make him feel as warm and fuzzy as he had with the fireman tale, but he could take it. He already had one evil parent, he could handle another.

Not that his father seemed evil. He didn't seem entirely honest, definitely not as good as the rest of his super-hero family, but not like he wanted to take over the world. Henry could rank his father a step above Cora at least.

It didn't help that this Neal Cassidy guy was now mad at Emma for not telling him he had a son. Well, mad at Emma wasn't entirely true. More of frustration with himself and a lot of muttering of 'that stupid, long-nosed puppet'. Neal had intentionally kept out of touch with Emma until now, something about making sure she achieved her destiny.

No matter what his reasons where, he was here now and Henry had yet another parent. A new family member. They just kept popping out of the walls.

Hopefully there wouldn't be too many more complications.

Then Henry went to talk to Mr. Gold.

He really shouldn't have jinxed it.

* * *

**A\N**: If you're wondering about the end, this is going off of the theory that Neal might be Bae. I don't know if that's true or not, I have a friend who thinks that Bae would be much cuter, but since this show seems to keep adding on to Henry's family tree I thought that it would be appropriate. If Henry's father is Bae than that poor kid just inherited even more family drama. His grandfather would be the Dark One who killed his grandmother but is now with Belle. How fun. Yeah...

So, is it ok for what it is. I understand it's short but I'm giving this fandom a test drive and seeing if I can write for it worth a darn. I think 'Too Much' is fine, not superb but fine for a ficlet. Maybe next fic I post will actually have a plot :)


End file.
